


Cat-Us Interruptus

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash100 Drabble Tag 7 [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Coitus Interruptus, Community: femslash100, F/F, Humor, Married Couple, Not Epilogue Compliant, Oral Sex, POV Millicent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 13:50:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7224925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“’Mione, you know I love you, but I’m half a second away from giving this mangy animal the old <i>crucio</i>.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cat-Us Interruptus

**Author's Note:**

> For the LJ femslash100 Drabble Tag 1 prompt: [Hermione/Millicent - meow.](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/206835.html?thread=1107443)

Right as Millicent feels her orgasm build up in the base of her spine, right as Hermione’s tongue presses flat against her clit and her fingers crook _just right_ inside her cunt, she opens her eyes to see a wide orange face staring at her from the night table.

“Shoo,” she says, voice hoarse and hurried, but Crookshanks just paws at her shoulder with a forlorn, irritated _meow_. “’Mione, you know I love you, but I’m half a second away from giving this mangy animal the old _crucio_.”

Unfortunately, this makes Hermione pull away from Millicent, the loss of her warm mouth and fingers making Millicent groan. “Don’t you _dare_. If I have to deal with _your_ cat watching me pee in the morning, you can deal with Crookshanks in the bedroom.”

“Not even the slightest bit similar,” Millicent whines, sitting up in bed, the moment gone.

Hermione just smiles, crawling up her girlfriend’s body until their mouths meet in a kiss. She curls up in Millicent’s lap, their naked bodies twined together. “This is a married fight. Our first.”

“But _you_ weren’t a moment from coming,” Millicent grumbles, but it’s hard to muster annoyance when Hermione is warm and soft in her lap. Crookshanks then decides it is time to hop onto the bed and curl up next to Millicent’s naked hip, purring contentedly. “I suppose he does have his charms,” she says, scratching him behind the ears, which earns her a smile and a kiss from her wife.


End file.
